Love
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu jika Laxus Dreyar dan Cana Alberona menjalin hubungan spesial. Jarang sekali terlihat Laxus ada di dekat Cana, selain jika Laxus sedang bersama Raijinshuu dan Cana ikut larut dalam keceriaan mereka. Laxus/Cana. Drabble collection. May contain fluffiness. Mind to RnR?


_Another __**LaxusxCana**__. Drabble collection._ Mungkin berhubungan antar _chapter_, mungkin juga tidak. _Dedicated for those who love this pairing too_. :)

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Laxus Dreyar dan Cana Alberona menjalin hubungan spesial. Anggota Fairy Tail hanya tahu jika Cana dekat dengan Macao karena mereka adalah teman minum. Jarang sekali terlihat Laxus ada di dekat Cana, selain jika Laxus sedang bersama _Raijinshuu_ dan Cana ikut larut dalam keceriaan mereka.

Semua dimulai ketika usia Cana baru menginjak lima belas dan Laxus memasuki usia dua puluhnya.

**Fairy Tail (Love Story):  
Laxus Dreyar x Cana Alberona**

**-#-**

**-Love-  
[****愛****, Ai****]**

**-#-**

**Satu: Gift  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Cana mengocok kartunya lagi dan kembali mencoba membaca kartu tarotnya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut karena tidak berhasil membaca arti dari kartu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meramal orang lain itu.

"Payah kau! Masih belum bisa?" tanya Laxus mulai tidak sabar.

Benar, kali ini Cana mencoba untuk meramal Laxus. Pemuda itu tadinya tidak begitu tertarik, namun begitu melihat _guild_ sepi karena yang lain mengambil misi, Laxus tertarik untuk mendekati gadis yang baru dua bulan menjadi 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Kau tidak sabar sekali sih, Laxus!" omel Cana kesal.

"Padahal kudengar kau adalah peramal terhebat di Fiore."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku."

Cana tersipu. Laxus tidak hanya bermulut tajam, sesekali bila pemuda itu ingin, ia bisa bermulut manis seperti ini. Salah tingkah, gadis itu kembali mengocok kartu dan mencoba untuk membaca kartu tarotnya.

"Tidak bisa, Laxus. Hasilnya tetap sama."

"Hhh..." Laxus menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku dan menghela nafas, "kudengar peramal tidak akan bisa meramalkan belahan jiwanya."

"Kau bicara aneh," ujar Cana sambil merapikan kartu tarotnya.

"Hee?" Laxus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Cana, "Tidak tertarik tentang itu?"

"T-Tidak!"

"Wajahmu memerah tuh."

Cana tidak menjawab lagi, tangannya bergerak merapikan kartu tarot tanpa memperdulikan Laxus lagi. Meski dekatnya wajah Laxus dengan wajahnya membuat Cana sedikit terganggu, namun gadis berambut cokelat itu mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Hhh..." Laxus menghela nafas lagi, lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Cana tidak berniat untuk bertanya mau kemana pria itu pergi, atau mau apa dia. Cana tahu pertanyaan itu tidak akan ada gunanya—Laxus bukan tipe laki-laki yang senang bila urusannya dicampuri, bahkan oleh Cana sekalipun.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian memasukkan tarotnya ke dalam sebuah tas kecil berwarna perak; peninggalan dari ibunya dulu. Memandangi tas itu seperti menguak sebuah luka kecil di hatinya, menambah beban pikirannya. Sampai kapan akan begini? Sampai kapan ia akan menutupi kenyatan bahwa ia anak dari Gildarts Clive? Cana mulai larut dalam pikirannya lagi.

_Bruk_!

Laxus meletakkan dengan kasar sebuah tas bulu berwarna biru ke atas meja. Matanya mencoba memandang ke arah lain, sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk memandang Cana. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Untukmu, kupikir cocok saat kulihat."

"Humm? Ini bukan ulang tahunku."

"Cerewet. Aku melihatnya saat menjalankan misi, kupikir kau suka."

Cana memandangi tas bulu itu. Cantik. Ia tidak tahu kalau selera Laxus dalam memilih benda untuk seorang perempuan bagus juga. Padahal Cana pikir, Laxus sangat cuek sampai masalah kecil begini mungkin tak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana?" Laxus akhirnya memandang Cana.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Tch. Kau tidak suka, ya?" Laxus berniat mengambil tas itu lagi.

"Ba-bagus!" sergah Cana cepat, "aku suka, sangat suka."

"Hum?" kini giliran Laxus yang mengerutkan kening, "Yakin?"

"Yakin! Dengan begini aku bisa membawa tarotku juga barang lain."

Laxus tersenyum puas, kemudian mengacak rambut cokelat Cana. Rambut bergelombang itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat pria itu tertarik pada gadis yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajah manis dan iris senada dengan rambutnya, membuat Cana semakin 'sempurna' saja, jika melupakan tentang kesukaannya meminum alkohol itu.

"Terima kasih, Laxus."

"Tidak cukup, tas itu harganya mahal loh, separuh bayaranku."

"Serius?" Cana terkejut. Tidak heran, sih.

"Hum," Laxus mengangguk, "tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Laxus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cana, memandang sepasang iris cokelat tua itu lekat-lekat, sedikit membuat Cana gugup. Sambil tersenyum jahil, Laxus mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi kanan Cana.

"Itu cukup."

"LAXUS!"

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Laxus suka bertindak sesuka hatinya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa hadiah kecil dari Laxus itu akan terus menjadi pendamping setia Cana kemanapun gadis itu pergi?

Hadiah kecil dari Laxus adalah benda kesayangan Cana. Tas bulu biru.

* * *

******— **Gift: End **—**  
******— **700 words (story only) **—**

* * *

**#curhat**: Ketika membuat fic ini... yang Cha pikirkan adalah Laxus harus tetap arogan dan Cana harus tetap keras kepala. Jadi, maaf kalau kali ini malah jadi fluff yang gagal. *pundung ke pojokan* Anyway, Cha lagi suka sama lagu **Gomen Ne, Watashi** dari **Shiho Nanba**, yang jadi **ending Fairy Tail** itu loh. _Minna-san_ ada yang suka juga? :')

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
